undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 2
KP and Mali be sitting in a madafakin red car with some bomb as red paint and shit. Dis be just a sub-car when the Deviousmobile can't be used. These 2 fine ass nikkuhs currently on a trip outside of town, far away from Olivia and her demented chilluns. "Hey Mali mayn where are we supposed to meet PBR?" KP say "Bruh idk somewhere aroun here" he say as he circle around a motel lookin for the wonder mexican who is so much better at porn than Ron Jeremy and Johnny Sins combined, least dat be what he ass claim. KP be like "mayn why are we taking a field trip anyway Mali man?" Mali then be like "Cuz if we out of DA mansion and leave that ho Olivia and her keeds behind we take away their perf attendance cuz they asses ain't bee in this episode" "Yeah, 'episode' " KP speak in weird tone n shit jus cuz u badass don mean u gotta b weird bruh Mali point to a room where this one hoe be moaning and yelling uh huh me socornthany cuz this be where PBR is filming a scene "I hope he finishes before this episode ends because all 3 of us need to keep that perfect" KP say "Tru, we DA devious bros we gotta get perf or else we ratchets like Olivia cus we drove hElla far and she sure as hell ain't gonna fin us here" Mali says as he blast a room wit his DBZ shit and made it go pew ka plow forreal nigga Eva Lovia comes out o the room lookin all sad an unsatisfied as shit bbgurl u aight? "No narrator, I'm not. They replaced PBR with Johnny Sins for my scene heartbreak emoji" Damn dat be sun messd up shit who he behind dat "Oh...THAT WOULD BE ME HAHAHA AM SO MUCH VETTER DEN PEEBAR" scream that wyet fgt Johnny Sins, PBR's eternal rival in porn. He think he better cuz he be an astronaut, teacher, firearm, mechanic n North Korea transformer but PBR bedder than this fgt "Fuk u narrator PBR got nothing on me, I even stole his gurl" Johnny say as he slap Eva ass but Eva dun liek dis cuz her hart belong 2 PBR Also stfu fgt am de narrator I fuk u up "Okay Srry I was being a fgt but yeh PBR can suck my d" jus den Johnny get blasted by Mali DBZ Ki attack "Wigga stfu and tell me where I find PBR he gotta be in dis episode soon cuz it ending and he ain't be in it yet" "I will never say mwahahah" Johnny say "mayn don't make me mess you up good" KP tell the fgt was what "Okay fine go to the dock and meanwhile I'll chlroform Eva and make her my vag slave" Johny say n he do that shit, Eva cry because she lov PBR not Jahnny